Nessa, a Fractale fanfiction
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: It's been a whole year since Phryne and Nessa restarted Fractale, and Dias destroyed the Temple. Things have gone back to a somewhat normal pace, but more and more people are cutting off relying on doppels. Nevertheless, I feel like I've changed since that day…that day when Phryne flew into my life, literally. A bit AU, but maintains the same stuff. One-shot in Clain's POV. R&R!


**Hello, dear viewing world that is now excited to see a Fractale fanfiction! I'm excited too! Wow, this is truly an honor, solidifying the fandom on this website! I cannot believe the category doesn't even exist, only one other person around the world has posted a fanfic on this website for Fractale! And I'll be the second...**

**Phew, what a great thing this is. Although sad. Fractale has by far moved me the most of many of the animes I've seen. I mean, it's like a freaking Hayao Miyazaki movie! Looks like one too, the animation (lol the company that made it is animation backwards: noitaminA) is so spectacular and just AHGHG I can't believe there is no regular or crossover fic for this anime. AT ALL. **

**Come on Fractale-fandom, make yourself be heard! Make so many that we can get a Fractale category on !**

**Anyway, this kinda stems off of finishing the series the other day and inbetween moments in the last episode. Hope you guys enjoy, and even if you've never seen Fractale, hopefully this will push you towards it!**

**I do not own Fractale or any of its characters or concepts or nothing. The only thing in this I own is my own rambling thoughts in the Author's Notes.**

* * *

_**Nessa, a Fractale fanfiction**_

It's been a whole year since Phryne and Nessa restarted Fractale, and Dias destroyed the Temple.

Things have gone back to a somewhat normal pace, but more and more people are cutting off relying on doppels. Of course, not that many people, it's only been a year after all, and most people didn't even know how lonely or awful it was, and those who did, were "updated" by the Temple's control of Fractale. Nevertheless, I feel like I've changed since that day…that day when Phryne flew into my life, literally.

I sighed, but not with any sort of fatigue or depressed tiredness. No, I felt relieved, almost happy.

Many times though, I felt like I could have cried like a baby, but I guess that doppel's words still rang in my head every time tears threatened to drop from my eyes. Not once since that day has Phryne and Nessa woke up. But they were alive, and that's all that kept me smiling. I had taken the liberty of housing them in my bed, until the day when they would wake up again.

I looked up into the sky, blinking at the clouds as they scrolled on through the azure sea of atmosphere. In the corners of my vision I could see a butterfly, gracefully landing on the bench beside me. I turned my head and looked at the serene creature. Its wings were a beautiful blend of red, blue, and green, cautiously beating, as if still floating on air.

Smiling softly I thought of Nessa, who took joy in everything she saw, like it was the first experience. She'd love something like this. It was almost like I could see her bright red hair bouncing in its pigtails while laughing at the butterfly, a great big smile donning her face.

_"Nessa likes this butterfly! Nessa thinks that the butterfly is pretty!"_

_"We should play hide-and-seek! The butterfly is it! Come on Clain, we have to hide!"_

The music player changed songs, snapping me out of my visions, making the imaginary Nessa disappear. In its place, of my attention, was the current song, which pulled my lower jaw towards the ground only slightly.

_I look up to the sky…and offer my wish to the day…star…_

I could hardly keep myself from crying this time, as I remembered Phryne singing to me on the first day we met, and Nessa singing to try and cheer up the Granitzes, and finally, most of all, the original Phryne listening to the song on the radio, holding the bunny called Nessa in her arms.

This song held hope, and joy, and wonder for all of them, and just thinking about the unconscious girl in my bedroom made me cringe on the inside. They believed so much in me, the two of them, and although we are together in a sense, and we're all still alive, I couldn't help but think that I'd failed them.

"_Gomen nasai_…Phryne…Nessa…" I whispered, standing up off of the bench. I turned off the music player and walked over to my bike, which was mounted beside me. Dismounting it, I looked to the setting daystar, and wistfully thought to myself, something rather silly. I shook my head and began riding home.

I looked over again to the sky, watching the daystar paint the sky in flaming hues and sighed. I couldn't believe I was actually going to…but the words just came out of my mouth.

"_If I…look up to the sky…and offer a wish to the daystar,_" I sang, albeit not in any sort of fancy tune. I'm not exactly the best singer. _"I would wish that Nessa and Phryne…can smile with me once again…"_

It's not like I expected anything magical or something to happen when I said those words, but pedaling down the road, I smiled to myself, believing that I could, one day spend time with them like we had before.

Finally, I reached my house, and I slid off of my bike and placed it on the wall of the house. Walking inside, I said, "I'm home!" to no one in particular, as my parents' doppels were out on some sort of doppel vacation or something…

I walked upstairs, and as per usual, Phryne and Nessa were sleeping in my bed, chest rising up and down, significant of life.

"_Konban wa_, Phryne. _Konban wa_, Nessa," I whispered to them, even though it was only the one person there on the bed. I took the earbuds out of my ears and placed the music player on my desk.

All of a sudden, I heard a soft noise from behind me! I turned around with wide eyes, not believing it could be true, to see Phryne sit up and stretch her arms.

My wish…came true.

* * *

**Yup, and there it is! XD nice little end, doncha think?**

**And if any of you are wondering why that seems a little different from the end of episode 11, then I will pacify your thoughts. **

**Yes, it is a bit AU, but Clain mentioned he would go out and get ready for dinner so I just extended the time that it took for her to wake up, cuz he picked up his music player (that looks suspiciously like an iPod but isn't) and that played the daystar song in episode one so I figuredddd I could change it a bit.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this little thing, and I hope this fandom on fanfiction grows! **

**Hopefully I won't be the first to post the Fractale/Chobits crossover cuz I knoww that Youtube put the videos in similar distance for a reasonnnn and everyone was thinking it anyway! XD but if I am the first then so be it! XD**

**Wow, I'm rambling a lot! XD oh, you guys probably want Japanese translations? Sure...**

_**Gomen nasai is "I'm sorry."**_

_**Konban wa (or Konbanwa) is "Good evening."**_

**Just simple things ya know, even though I know the series was rumored to take place in Ireland, the subs rubbed off on me ^^; In future fics I'll remember that. **

**Anyway...yeah, please review and tell me how you like it!**

**~DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**


End file.
